onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mugiwara Franky/Archive 9
Hentai Poster http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Chance101994 I really would like to see him banned... But I'd like him to act stupid first and post another so we have reason to ban him for continuing to post inappropriate images. One-Winged Hawk 00:07, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Vandal http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:203.177.74.135 Vandalised before but no one issued any warnings. He knows what he is doing and vandalised after being warned. He knows from the past things he has had undone its wrong to vandalise even without the law being laid on him though. One-Winged Hawk 19:39, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Guy's earnt himself an all out ban after warnings and the usual. I've told Buh to back off and let the guy make it worst for himself. One-Winged Hawk 19:52, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Bloodline pic Can you delete this http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bloodline.png and the talk page please beacause it's pointless now that we knew who Ace's father's really is. Joekido 10:23, November 11, 2009 (UTC) BTW Angel's the author, not me. Oh and you forgot the talk page Joekido 13:10, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Marine Template Error Sorry about the template thing, I was pretty much drowsy from sleep at the time... But if it's alright with you could the template be used? I asked User:BattleFranky202 and he said to ask another more active admin and since your the most active besides him I thought I should ask you... but if you don't like the template you can go ahead and delete it if you want. Thank you for taking the time to read this... -The Forgotten Beast 17:58, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Well... should a discussion page or a voting pole be created to help the community decide? Anyway as for the consistency, I can make templates for Impel Down, World Government and Cipher Pol staff, and I can make one for the Straw Hats, minor pirates and whatever else you may need. Whatever you decide is fine by me, I just want to be of use on the wiki based on my favorite anime... -The Forgotten Beast 03:33, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::OK then, so you mean every individual character and/or group needs a template right? Well just tell me what specifications you want... -The Forgotten Beast 17:57, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::I made a few more beta templates on my user page if you'd like to take a look at them, they're not complete but I just want you're honest opinion... -The Forgotten Beast 00:28, November 22, 2009 (UTC) User to be banned page It's geting pretty hostile over there Crov and Buh are having a back and forth and Drunk Samurai just started calling Croc and idiot, saying because he hasn't bee highly active he's not a real editor. I don't think Croc,Buh or DS are being very curtious to each other. Can you please go over and try to restore some order--Swg66 04:17, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Devil Fruit Thanks for standing up for me, but DS just wouldn't listen. Can you please talk some sense into him? Yatanogarasu 20:28, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Deletion and Protection Sorry to trouble you, but you seem to have the highest authority (or experience) around, with nearly 20000 edits. Can you tell me how to delete and protect articles? I know it is embarrassing, that I don't know how to do those, despite being here for so long, but can you teach me quickly? By the way, thanks again for standing up for the Unnamed Devil Fruit thing. Yatanogarasu 20:39, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Vote over name Talk:Eneru Well theres no point in going round and round in circles, I called a vote for the name... Yesturday was it, forgot to put word around. The vote is over Enel/Eneru, feel free to enter and vote on the matter. One-Winged Hawk 15:19, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Deletion Hi, can you delete all the stuff in Category:Candidates for deletion, please? El Chupacabra 15:43, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Other stuff that still needs fixing I think the Water 7 debate is pretty much coming to a close. Should it be decided that one template will stay, can you undo all of the undoings you did and put the templates back on all the pages I added them to? Also, I made a comment on Shiki's template's talk page, giving a good alternate solution, but so far you haven't replied. And last but not least, you need to undo the edit you did of reverting all of those Impel Down staff members from the Impel Down color scheme to the World Government color scheme. Once that's settled, I think whatever skiffs we had will be over and done with. The Pope 03:15, November 22, 2009 (UTC) The unwritten rule; the right over to edits others' comments. Forum:Index/Site Problems Well attentions been raised and a argument concerned so best to get everyone involved as much. One-Winged Hawk 22:49, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Dragon's power Can you answer about the question about Dragon's "Wind Blast" attack (more detail stated in Talk:Monkey D. Dragon#Attack List)? Just the first paragraph in the section. Thanks. Yatanogarasu 20:00, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for answering me, but what was it he said exactly in the original Japanese version? Did he name an attack, or say something like "take this"? Yatanogarasu 23:23, 24 November 2009 (UTC) Kinjishi's subordinates Why are Shiki's crew members, Scarlet, Indigo, Amigo Pirates, Largo, and Colt not classified as non-canon? Aside from Shiki himself (who was mentioned canonically by Sengoku in Chapter 530), the rest of them have only appeared in the anime, and never once in the manga. This classifies them as non-canon characters. Yatanogarasu 23:20, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :An example to convince you: Vice Admiral Johnathan, who is a pure filler character, appears in the canonical Whitebeard War Saga anime, but he is still classified as a filler character. Yatanogarasu 23:20, November 24, 2009 (UTC) With Johnathan and his subordinates, they're non canon since they don'y appear in the manga. With Shiki's subordinates, it's a problem since Oda's the one writing the whole incident involving with his creation. With their main boss being confirmed as canon, the problem is whether or not the subordinates are indeed uncanon. This applies also to every other material such as Devil Fruits and islands. Since Oda has decided to portray the events with Shiki in the anime rather than in the manga, to what extent is his influence over the whole project is the question. The movie and the characters are definitely Oda's since he wrote it. The characters in the specials could also be part of Oda's intention, at the very least the beetle is since Oda also designed Boss.Mugiwara Franky 07:33, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Brittish Vs Amercian spelling Forum:Index/Site Problems Title explains itself. P.s. MF... Do you have the explaination as to why are we getting the silly arguments all of a sudden? One-Winged Hawk 19:05, November 27, 2009 (UTC) IP check 86.21.79.184 and pharaps check needs to be done, do you know how to do that MF? Both make the SAME edits and this random IP just happened to post on Pharaps' user page. If so, we've got a potential trouble maker. Pharaps is "brittish" and apparently so it the ip see here. One-Winged Hawk 19:46, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Forget the IP check MF, the guys a class A troll, I've put him up on Users to be Banned since all he wants to do is pick a fight with whoever is willing to edit his user talk page. One-Winged Hawk 20:17, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Water 7 Template Merging Please give your vote on whether or not we should merge all of the separate Water 7 templates. The Pope 16:58, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. I've add this to both your and BattleFranky202 talk pages. :--Sxerks 22:28, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Voting Forum: index/Site_Problems Voting time to close issue of the editing of others' comments. One-Winged Hawk 17:54, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Need an opinion In case you may have just noticed from my latest edit on the Viz Media page, that Viz is starting to release Omnibus format One Piece mangas which I used the link for the first pictured volume on Viz's site as a source, do you think this should be put anywhere else on the site? -Adv193 23:28, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Dispute oever Movie 10 May have to, for the sake of settling things, call a vote on Movie 10 being classified as "canon". Listen we've had confirmation its intended to be canon, but the infos so bitty and scattered. To put things frank, I'm tired of trying to explain this. Lets hold the vote, let everyone decide if its canon or not and if their wrong, their wrong and if we're wrong, so be it. Even with the evidence we can easily find put in front of them, no one will accept it and as I said... Finding all those bits of info just will take too long. I'm sick of the issue and the random IP addresses rudeness has not helped me live easy on this. Lets just do this, call a vote, get it over and done with and good riddance to the whole discussion. I'm in no mood for this argument anymore, plus I've had a bad day so I've got heated blood as it is this evening (for me). Still, in the past, people would have jumped on this movie, if they thought it was canon, now I guess things have changed. Part of me thinks the real problem is "dismissing one as not included, you've got to dismiss them all" which has become the habit here. We're starting to see the edit wars creep in over the matter, and I don't know about you, but I hate edit wars. One-Winged Hawk 22:05, December 8, 2009 (UTC)